Dauntless Sings
by ThatDauntlessTribute
Summary: After a harsh break-up between Tobias and Tris, Tris slowly is making her way back to reality. When a singing competition opens, which Four is one of the judges, Tris decides to enter to show that she is truly over Tobias. But is Tobias over Tris? Expect the unexpected in a twisted turn of events. Book spoilers (duh!) Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

Thoughts and words keep swirling in my head. Five words to be exact. Me. Him. Us. Lost Forever. These past few months have been heartbreaking, torture. Just when you think you have it all figure out and everything is tied down, the lies and truth surface again._ I've got nothing to lose. _Truth. _I've got nothing to hide._ Lies. _I think I'm in love with you. _Lies.

I walk right in to Christina's apartment without even knocking. I trying to ignore Will's blushing cheeks and Christina's mess-up lipstick. I open up the upper cabinet and start searching for the white wine. "No not again Tris," Chris whines while slowly making her way towards me.

I ignore her and franticly search for the wine. Christina is now beside me. "Tris…please not this time," Chris says while trying to pull my arm out of the cupboard. I whip out the nearest drink my hand can find: Jack Daniels.

It also just so happens Tobias's preferred partner-in-crime of Mission Let's-Get-Wasted-And-Fall-In-Love. I pop off the top and bring the burning liquid to my lips. I must look like an alcoholic right now. This is not me. After a big gulp I turn my head towards Chris. "Want some?"

Christina cries out in frustration and starts cussing at me. She about to throw a punch when Will steps beside her. He picks her up and put her outside the apartment. He quickly closes to door on her as she starts clawing at him. When the door is closed Will sighs in relief.

He grabs Jack from my hands and puts it away. "You know, you're making your close friends very worried about your carelessness. I suggest you apologize to Chris and go home. Go read a book or watch a movie."

As if I am hypnotized, I do as he says. Next thing I know I'm in bed with the radio on low.

- Page break-

As I slowly open my eyes this next morning I am hit with a sense of nausea and some awful headaches sink in. Sadly, this has become a common thing of mine. It seems like nothing makes me happy anymore. All hope seems lost. I tediously drag my weightless body into the shower and let the burning water fog up my head and gradually make the headache go away. After about ten minutes I exit the shower and head over to my sink. My long blond hair has grown very long to about mid torso.

I brush out my thin hair and tie it up. As I am quickly throwing on some ripped jeans, combat boots and a crop top I hear a double knock on my door. Christina.

I rush over and open the door for her. Chris looks at me and say, "You look descent today." I roll my eyes at her. "Yes," I reply, "I am actually trying for the first time to magically put on the clothes I first see." Chris give me a smirk. "You better change that attitude because we are auditioning today." I look at her in disbelief. "What do you mean when you said 'we'? How do you know I'm even coming with you? Where are we even going?" "Wow. Someone woke up with the wrong headache." "Sorry Chris," I apologize even through I'm not sorry.

"We are auditioning for this Dauntless singing contest…" I interrupt her. "No Chris. I'm not doing that. No way Chris." "But your voice is amazing and the winner get extra points to spend and a bigger apartment." "You're not bribing Chris. Not this time." "But Four is one of the judges and for the audition you can do any song. But the rest of the competition songs have to been written by you, like songwriting. Maybe you can get him back and trash talk/sing him."

I ponder this thought for a while. "Ok Chris. But just so I can sing him off." "Great," Chris yells in glee, "See you at the Club Room at 12 am." Then she runs off. I look at the clock. 11:30 am. Oh great. I have to get to the other side of the compound and think of a song in 30 minutes. I decide to choose my song on the way there.

-page break-

As I arrive at the Club Room I am over taken by the smell of alcohol. _Don't drink it,_ I tell myself and quickly run off to find Christina. I am stopped by the loud mic. "Everyone participating has to go on stage now." I find the stage and go up. I then see Chris in the crowd waving at me. Chris set me up. After a few songs it ends up being my turn next. I stand on stage awkwardly and look up at the judges. Three judges are Four, Max, and Eric. Well today is totally going in my favor today *sarcastic tone used*.

"Um… My name is Tris Prior and I am going to be singing a song that best explains my feelings right now." I whisper the song in the DJ's ear and he start to play the beat.

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent  
(Nope!)

I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
I wanna start a fight!

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you

And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool

So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simp,  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit

What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you

And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool

So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But that's not fair

I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you

And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool

So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No no, no no  
I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool

So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Ba-da-da-da, da-da

I end and look up. Everyone is looking at me the applause starts. I slowly bow and then look up. My eyes meet Four's. He looks kind of sad for a moment but then his expression is replaced with anger. I give a small giggle.

"Thank you for your time judges."

As I walk off the stage, I reach the bottom step. I look Four strait in the eye and give him the middle finger. He looks furious. I laugh my way down to Christina.

-page break-

The next day I receive a letter. I am part of the contest by 2 out of 3 votes. To me this makes perfect sense.

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. I WILL ONLY CONTINUE THIS STORY IF YOU WANT ME TOO. If I don't receive enough reviews, this story will be discontinued. This is not only for my own please but for yours too. I will take constructive criticism. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SO WHAT BY P!NK. Until more review or my own preference, goodbye my fellow initiates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does.**

*It has been two days since my audition. Tris has to go down to the Club Room to receive her song category.*

I arrive at the Club Room after a long day at the tattoo parlor. Today was a hectic and busy day at work. Some people even congratulated me for standing up to Four. What he did was awful. I will never forget it. He broke my heart. But the contest may just repair it. I wonder what Tobias is feeling right now. Does he still love me? Of course he doesn't. If he loved me, why did he betray me?

I came over here with Tori. She is helping DJ the competition. I slowly make my way over to one of the empty seats on stage. After about 30 minutes it seems that everyone is here. I am competing against 19 other contestants, so 20 in total. After another 2 minutes Eric comes on stage. He glances my way and then turns his head to face the audience. This makes me shiver. Eric gives me the creeps.

Eric starts speaking. "Dauntless Sings is a unique competition. Like many popular sing contests in the past, 20 competitors will sing against for a winning title. Every week contestants will be given a complex categories based off these spinning wheel with slots on them (A/N: kind of like the Wheel of Fortune.). One wheel represents the genre of music. The next wheel represents a topic. The last wheels are a lot smaller. You get to spin on of the smaller wheels based off your topic. Each smaller describes a better description of the topic you have choosen. For example," Eric spins the first wheel, "I got alternative."

Eric moves over the second wheel and spins it. "My topic is love." Lastly, he spins the third wheel labeled topics for love. "After a long period of time, you still cannot stop feeling something for this person." Eric stops and looks back at the contestants. I feel as if he is trying to read through my skull.

"After spinning these boards, you will have two days to write a song based off your choices. You will spins on Mondays and perform on Thursdays. That same night, two people will be eliminated from the competition, regardless of age or gender, based off the crowd's votes. Since today is Monday, we will spin the wheel. First up is Hanna."

I dose of after that. Next thing I know I'm am being called up to spin. My heartbeat is racing very fast as I slowly turn the first wheel. Alternative. This is not a hard genre for me. But most Dauntless are into rock or dance genres. I hope that I can work some rock into the song so that the crowd will like it.

The next wheel I spins lands on the category of break up. My first spins aren't turning out to be so bad after all. Now I only have one more wheel to spin.

I carefully spin the last wheel: topics for break-ups. Here is what I got: "Explain how he will want to get back with you." I bet that I got the luckiest spin out of my competitors. I mean, I have a close relation to my topics. I leave the Club Room with relief and excitement. For once in a long time, I am very happy.

-page break-

*It has been two days. Tris is getting on the stage to perform her song that she wrote. She is very pleased on how I came out. Unlike her competitors, she is using a live band instead of Tori, who is the DJ.*

I am up on stage. Surprisingly, I am not that nervous. I can see all of my closest friends her. Eric finishes announcing my name some background info and my categories chosen. After he stops talking and the applause stops, I start to sing my song.

I don't mind  
Letting you down easy but just give it time  
If you don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while  
You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
You are what they're feeding on

So what are you gonna do  
When the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do  
When the world don't orbit around you?

Ain't it fun?  
Living in the real world  
Ain't it good?  
Being all alone

Where you're from,  
You might be the one who's running things  
Where you could ring anybody's bell and get what you want  
You see its easy to ignore trouble  
When you're living in your bubble

So what are you gonna do  
When the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do  
When nobody wants to fool with you?

Ain't it fun?  
Living in the real world  
Ain't it good?  
Being all alone

Ain't it good to be on your own?  
Ain't it fun, you can't count on no one  
Ain't it good to be on your own?  
Ain't it fun, you can't count on no one  
Ain't it fun?  
Living in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama  
Cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama  
Cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
Cause you're on your own in the real world

Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun? Baby, now you're one of us  
Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun?

Ain't it fun?  
Living in the real world  
Ain't it good? Ain't it good?  
Being all alone

Ain't it fun?  
Living in the real world (Cause the world don't orbit around you)  
Ain't it good? Ain't it good?  
Being all alone

Don't go crying to your mama (To your mother)  
Cause you're on your own in the real world (Don't go crying)  
Don't go crying to your mama (To your mama)  
Cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
Cause you're on your own in the real world (This is the real world)  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own in the real world (This is the real world, this is the real world)  
Don't go crying to your mama (Don't go crying)  
'Cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying (Don't you go, don't you go crying)  
Don't go crying (You're on your own)  
Don't go crying (Don't go crying to your mother)  
Don't go crying

The music stops and the room is silent. Oh no, I did something wrong. Next thing I know, I am engulfed with the sound of clapping, people screaming my name and 'I love you'. This is the best feeling that I have ever had. I thank the band and go off into the contestant's waiting room. Next thing I know, I am called up to the stage. I am moving on to the next round, even with Four's dirty glare. Oh, if looks can kill *thought sarcastically*. I decide to talk to him to make him more pist-off than he really is. But as soon as I am near him I feel Uriah and Zeke pulling me away.

-page break-

I hear more congrats as I walk back to my apartment. Zeke and Uriah bought me some drinks at the bar for doing so well. As soon as my head hits the pillow I am fast asleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. Constructive criticism appreciated. Here is long chapter for those who reviewed, followed and favorite. Disclaimer: I don't own Ain't It Fun by Paramore. I have some quick Questions before I stop writing:**

**SHOULD I START WRITING SOME CHAPTERS IN FOUR'S POV?**

**WRITE YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS QUESTION IN THE REVIEW BOX.**

**DON'T WORRY, THIS STORY WILL NOT ONLY FOLLOW THE COMPETITION, BUT TRIS'S CAZY REALATIONSHIP LIFE. IT WILL ALSO GET FUNNIER!**

**Until next time, Goodbye my dear readers, reviewers and followers. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does. WARNING: This chapter contains mild language, but I bleeped most of it out.**

Four's POV

I am stupid. I am irresponsible and senseless. I am lost and confused. I used to be happy. I used to a have a small, beautiful young girl in my arms. I used to be regarded as a nice and helpful person. I used to have friends. People used to smile at me.

Now, I have no girl under my arms. I am regarded as selfish and cruel. I have no friends. People give me dirty looks and middle fingers. Every day, I am cursed at, put down, punched slapped, yelled. And they say it's my fault. Well, it sort of is. But it is mostly her mistake.

Tris's POV

*After a long day at the tattoo parlor, Tris has to again return to the Club Room to spin the wheel. She is late and is the last person to arrive. She quickly finds a seat. Eric soon starts talking*

"Welcome back losers. Today is a very special competition day." Eric smirks. He spits these words out like venom in his mouth. Zeke and Uriah come out of the background. They look at me and wave. I smile back.

"The Pedrad Brothers are famous for their crazy parties thrown here at Dauntless. Along with your regular song spin, you will do another song based off of or related to the Pedrad's parties. To help get your creative jucies flowing, the brothers are throwing a party here tonight. Be here by 7. Now, without further ado, Tris, you have first spin." This should be easy.

First wheel: Pop/Rap

Second wheel: Money

Third: boasting about trashy expensiveness

This is a bad spin. One girl in the stands wishes me good luck. I'll need it.

-page break-

I arrive at the party. The smell of alcohol and sweat fill my nose. I quickly sign in the Dauntless Sings sign-in sheet telling them that I was here. I keep telling myself not to drink, but somehow I find myself by the bar again. I grab a seat and order and pinta-colada. Not a minute later, Four sits right next to me and orders a beer. I smirk and my sarcastic voice gets the best of me, "Saving the whisky for later."

"No Tris," he smiles at me, "Hey, can I talk to you?" My smile quickly forms into a frown. "Why? Oh, let me guess so you can," I start making air quotes, "'apologize' saying 'I'm so sorry that the girls love me'!"

"Wow, someone is being a little jealous today," He smirks at me. "Well what do you want to talk about?" I ask him. He looks surprised and taken back. "Well, I wanted to know the real reason why we broke up…" I start to get angry and infuriated. Is he so stuck up that he doesn't know why we broke up? Or is he just that stupid? "What, you don't know why I broke up with. That's a surprise considering the rest of Dauntless does." "Look, I want to tell you my side of the story." He looks at me with those dark blue eyes.

I pretend to look around when I am actually trying to find a way out of this. Christina and Will are over in the corner swallowing each other's lips. Uriah is flirting with Marlene. Zeke and Shauna are dancing on the table tops. I have nowhere to go. I am stuck in a bad situation. I know that I won't come out of this without tears and curse words.

"Fine," I reply sadly and put on a stern face, "You have five minutes."

"You see, this isn't all my fault. I was completely in love with you and I have had to teach myself not to be. I don't know what happened to us." I cut him off. "You don't know what freakin happened to us. Why don't ask your little sweetheart." "But you are my sweetheart." "No, I'm one of your tools." "Listen," he grabs my chin and makes me look up at him. I can feel the tears start to fall, "How did this happen to us? We were the Dauntless Couple. I was your Legend and you were my Prodigy (A/N: Sorry I'm a huge and conflicted Legend fan!)" "Key Word: were and was," I say in a menacing voice.

"What did I ever do to you?" he tells me with a sick voice. I can tell that he is as upset as I am. I slowly reply, "You deserted me." "How?" he says in sarcasm but his voice is kind of cracking. Tobias is nervous. "By falling in love with someone else." "It's not my fault some initiates love me. I mean some loved you to." I cut him off again, "But the ones who fell in love with me didn't start fights in the cafeteria daily, or lie about our own relationship. I can't believe that you even believed that the rumors were true. " "It wasn't that bad." "The whole Dauntless Compound hated me and my initiates wanted me dead!" "Well now they hate me. Are you happy?"

Our voices are starting to pick up speed and loudness. "You know what Four, **** you." "Wait we are not done talking." "I just said **** you," I am becoming infuriated. The tears on my face start to fall faster. He starts to talk again, "Why do you hate me so much." "Because you broke my heart." "But you broke mine too." "But you started it." I am disappointed. I am a wreak right now. "What did I do to start this?" "You showed up on her pregnancy release papers…" We go silent. I can tell that some people are listening to us. I honestly don't care right now.

"Babe, you know that is not true…" I cut him off. "I am not your babe or baby anymore, Maya's kid is…" "The baby isn't mine!" "How do I know that it isn't?" We go silent again. The tears on my face are making it hard to see. My stomach is turning knots. The lump in my through is making it hard to breathe. Tobias is the first one to speak again, "Why would I do that to Maya and you." I swallow and look him straight in the eye. "Because you couldn't get it from me," I say with a shaky voice.

I start to walk away when he grabs my hand, "Tris, wait…" I quickly turn around and slap him in the face. As he is in shock I take this time to run away. I can her Christina yell in the background but I ignore her. I make my way to the front of the tattoo shop and slide down the wall to the concrete. I pull my knees into my chest and fold my arms together. I start singing the song that make me feel better:

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

I repeat this until I am just quietly sobbing.

**Sorry that I was practically dead, but I was working on this chapter. I promise more of Four's POV, but he didn't really work in this chapter. I hope I answered your reviews.**

**AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**

**FEEL FREE TO COMMET SUGESSTIONS AND SONG CHOICES. YOUR OPINION MATTERS TO ME!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

**Until next time, goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does.**

*The story picks up on Wednesday, the day before the show. Tris is practicing her performance for her party song and money song. She is at the Gym Room with some buddies, her back up dancers, and Tori, her choreographer. Four is also at the Gym on the punching bags. He is paying most of his attention to Tris.*

Tris's POV

" and 2 and 3 on the tables, step left step right and spinning, spinning, spinning, spinning"

Tori is running through our choreography.

"Okay time to practice the money song. Let's start…."

-Page break-

*time lapses to the next day. Tris is behind to curtain ready to perform her Pedrad party song. She is wearing a black lace, strapless dress with a short flowing bottom. Tris also wears combat boots. *

Maya is in line before me. "Hey Tris," she says, "I hope you do well this round." For taking my boyfriend, she is still the nicest girl I met. She was an Amity. "Good luck to you too," I replied with a shy smile. Maya performed a song called 'Like a G6'. I was really catchy. The curtain falls and walk up behind it and wait for my signal. The backup dancers a ready. The curtain rises as I turn towards the crowd and start to sing:

There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbies on the barbecue  
Is this a hickey or a bruise?

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked-out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

*we all hop up onto the tabletops on stage*

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trios

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
ooh-ohh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

*a dancer helps me of the table and I start walking around the stage*

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked-out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
ooh-ohh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Ooh-ohh

This Friday night  
Do it all again!

The crowd goes wild. I head back stage and change into some sneakers, dark jean shorts and a crop top. Time for the next song.

-page break-

I am on stage with the dimmed lights ready for the worst song in the world. I might be kicked off for this. I am really nervous. This song sounds a little bit like this really old singer named Gwen Stefani. The song begins and I start singing:

First thing first I'm the realest (realest)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)  
And I'm still in the murda bizness  
I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics  
You should want a bad b**** like this  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that

I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane, from L.A to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name, about to blow

I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this  
Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
And my flow retarded, they speaked it, depart it  
Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department  
Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind  
So get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
Now tell me, who dat, who dat? That do that, do that  
Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be the T-R-I-S, put my name in bold  
I been workin', I'm up in here with some change to throw

I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane, from L.A to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name, about to blow

Trash the hotel  
Let's get drunk on the mini bar  
Make the phone call  
Feels so good getting what I want  
Keep on turning it up  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch

Still stunting, how you love that  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hi girl, hands off, don't touch that  
Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that  
Just the way you like it, huh?  
You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?  
Never turn down nothing  
Slayin' these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like

I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane, from L.A to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name, about to blow

I am waiting for silence when I am awaken by the sound of applause. Wow, this turned out better than I thought.

-page break-

The next day I find out that I am still in for the next round.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I will probably not update till next Monday because I will be busy. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW/FAVORITE! I TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!**

**REVIEW YOUR IDEAS AND THOUGHS! I READ YOUR REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Until next time, goodbye people reading this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does.**

*It is Saturday. Four is talking to Uriah in person. The two are at a small table in the cafeteria. No one, except for 5 people, are in the dining room. They are is a deep conversation. They are both whispering.*

Four POV

"Uriah, I really need your help. I mean, you do own me a big favor."

"But whatever you ask me, it will still not repay your favor."

"Shut up and focus. Tris is completely over me, but… I don't think I'm over her yet. I think that if I show her that I'm over her and pretend, maybe she'll come back to me…"

"What can I do for you?"

"Well you can…"

Tris POV

Today the competition sent out a letter. Since so many people, even other factions, were interested in this show, Dauntless Sings is being put on the television. The television is something that Erudite has recently uncovered from our past. This device lets you watch people, animals and other things on a screen. It is kind of addicting. Abnegation only uses it for news though. According to the letter, the show is going to be presented on the television.

For today, all of the remaining competitors have to do a little performance for these "cameras". It has to be thirty minutes long, can only use one song that you have written and, for a bonus, you have to sing a song describing what is going on around you and your feelings or thoughts on it. This can be on a group, the setting or anything really.

I am going to be doing my performance in this popular alleyway. This will attract many people's attention. I have persuaded Uriah to play the guitar for me while I sing. This will help set me apart from my fellow friends and competitors.

I decide to look nice for this 'television' production. I put on a 'crop top', or as I call them, half-a-t-shirt-for-more-money-than-a-regular-one. Christina made me buy three of these, but I will admit, they are comfortable in the hot weather and plus they look good on my figure. The crop top in a dark red with the word 'reckless' on it in scratchy, messy, black writing.

I slip on a pair of dark jeans that I have ripped over time. Unlike most of the dauntless population, I only have ripped jeans if I have ripped them myself. Why would you buy pre-ripped jeans? I decide to leave my blond hair be, I mean, it is strait anyway. I put on some light black eyeliner and mascara. Christina had advised me to do this because she said, quote-unquote, 'The cameras will see your face better with some make-up on'. I think she just wants to get me to be girly-er. Anyway, Four hated when I wore make-up, so I guess this would be defying his wish.

Before I head out the door, I slip on my trusty combat boots. They have worn over time and have many scratch marks on them. I keep on wanting to buy new ones but these ones are to comfortable to let go.

I also my lucky bracelet. I is a small silver chain with a long piece of metal on the front. I had the words 'Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up' engraved on it. I get out of my apartment and lock it. I start heading my way down to the alley.

Four POV

I get to the alley and quickly find Lauren there.

"Know what to do Lauren, at the right time…right?"

"Yep," she says, "I know."

"Okay"

I see Tris arrive and start setting up with Uriah. Lauren and I talk casually until it's time.

Tris POV

When Uriah and I are ready, the cameras start to arrive. In about five minutes, everything is set up.

I start my performance off with m only non-song written-by-me song: Never Say Never by this band called The Fray. Then I start singing one of my favorite songs that I have ever written. It is about me going back and forth with wanting Tobias and then leaving him. This was when I was nicer:

Baby, even though I hate ya  
I wanna love ya  
I want you  
And even though I can't forgive ya  
I really want to  
I want you  
Tell me, tell me baby  
Why did you leave me  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem

I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you  
Know I shouldn't never call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem

It's Tris-da-Tris  
What you got?

Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you  
In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You sayin' that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you

Trissy Trissy  
Too biggie to be here stressing'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just playin'  
I'm listening to you knowing  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boy  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
What

One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem

The crowd that has formed has started to clap. I do few more songs before my finale: the one about the people around me. I sing a song called Skinny Love, a song called Brave and another named Not About Angels. Lastly I look around to see what is inspiring me right now. I almost gag at the sight. I knew that the judges where here but I thought that they would be paying attention somewhat. Instead I see a nasty Four sucking faces with the biggest w***e of all: Lauren. Well that inspires. I quickly run over to Uriah and tell him some cords to play. He nods and starts playing and soon enough I start singing (A/N: This is my own version of the song. I changed it so it fits Tris's feelings. I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU READ THIS!):

I see you runnning 'round town  
With the b**** I know and I'm like,  
F*** you!  
(Oo, oo, ooo)

*Tris turns so that she faces the kissing couple and starts singing towards them*

I guess my look and my lips  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
F*** you!  
And f*** her too!  
Said, if I was prettier, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some sh**? (The crowd says: ain't that some s*?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
F*** you!  
(Oo, oo, ooo)

*Tris walks up to them and they break away. She starts singing to Four.*

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,  
But that don't mean I can't get you there.  
I guess a lip-gloss and I'm more Atari,  
'bout the way you play your game ain't fair.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(Oh she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know better)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you oh  
go ahead and tell your little wh**e-friend

*Goes with a chorus of "OMG"s and gasps. Lauren stands there infuriated. Four looks embarrassed*

I see you running 'round town  
With the b**** I hate and I'm like,  
F*** you!  
(Oo, oo, ooo)  
I guess the your name in a heart  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
F*** you!  
And f*** her too!  
Said, if you could get in my pants, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some sh**? (ain't that some sh**?)  
And there's no more pain in my chest  
When I wish you the worst with a...  
F*** you!  
(Oo, oo, ooo)

Now I know, that I had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat, yeah.  
Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
'Cause being in love with you ain't cheap ya.

I picture the fool that falls in love with you  
(Oh she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know better)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Ooh, I f***in hate you right now

I see you driving 'round town  
With that b**** I dislike and I'm like,  
F*** you!  
(Oo, oo, ooo)  
I guess the bras that I wore just  
Weren't enough and I'm like,  
F*** you!  
And f*** her too!  
Said, if I was sexier, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's no pain in my chest  
I still wish you the good sh** with a...  
F*** you!  
(Oo, oo, ooo)

Now baby, baby, baby  
Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
(So bad)  
I tried to tell my momma but she told me  
"This is one for your dad"  
(Your dad)  
Yes she did  
And I was like  
Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!  
Whhhy baby? Oh! I f***in hate you oh!  
I still hate you. Oooh!

I see you sneaking 'round town  
With the b**** I hate and I'm like,  
F*** you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the lipstick I have just

Wasn't enough I'm like,  
F*** you!  
And f*** her too!  
Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some sh**? (ain't that some sh**?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
F*** you!  
(Oo, oo, oo)

The crowd goes wild and I get a middle finger from Lauren. I bow to the cameras and give Uriah a quick hug before I run off. This is the best feeling that I have ever had. Take that Tobias. In your face!

**So, did you enjoy? I was working on the idea for this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Skinny Love and Not About Angels (from the TFIOS Album) by Birdy. I do not own Never say Never by The Fray. I don't own Brave by Sara Bareillies.**

**PLEASE REVIEW YOUR REACTIONS, CONSTRUTIVE CRITISIM AND IDEAS.**

**PLEASE ALSO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THIS STORY. **

**I LOVE MY READERS AND DO TAKE YOUR REVIEW INTO THOUGHT WHEN I AM WRITING. **

**Thanks to those whose suggestions I used in this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW OR ELSE I WILL NOT UPDATE SOON!**

**Until next time, good bye my friends.**


End file.
